Ninja Academy High Neji and Sakura
by Snow Ravenwood
Summary: "Just becasue we can't pull money out of our asses like YOU, Hyuuga doesn't mean we can't try!" Neji glared at Sakura intently. Her emerald eyes firey with dislike. NejiXSakura Lemon/Smut in futre chapters.  ORIGINAL
1. Authors Note

**Author's Note: (Balto=Me)**

**Balto: Hey guys! It's so good to have you as a reader! So this is my first Neji and Sakura story! Warning: There will be a LOT of swearing and I mean A LOT! Also, in a future chapter there will be a Lemon/Smut and I'll warn you ahead of time about it. Anyway, Before Every chapter there will be a shout out to those who's comment I liked the most and I will let you know the song that best fit's the atmosphere because I enjoyed making fan fictions on Youtube and it was ver-…**

**Neji: Jeez, don't you ever take a breath?**

**Sakura: At least SHE talks!**

**Neji: You are such a child!**

**Sakura: At least I can prove I'm not!**

**Neji: what's that supposed to mean!**

**Balto: *Clears Throat* Anyway, For those who request, For example, if they have children who don't wish to read this, I will also make another Identical one without swearing or smut and -…**

**Sakura: YOUR SUCH A PRICK!**

**Neji: And you're an ignorant bitch!**

**Sakura: Suuuuure, whatever you say, your just jealous.**

**Neji: I most certainly am not! At least I'm not spoiled!**

**Sakura: I'm not spoiled! You're the spoiled one Hyuuga!**

**Neji: Prove it!**

**Sakura: Let's see, You have servants to cook for you, You have top of the line clothes, you're a snobby snuck up little -…**

**Neji: At least I don't wear a bright pink thong.**

**Sakura: WHAT THE FUCK? I DON'T WEAR A THONG!**

**Neji: Then what's this? *Holds up bright neon thong***

**Sakura/Balto: OH SHIT xD *Bursts up laughing***

**Neji: What?**

**Ino: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOINT WITH MY UNDERWEAR?**

**Neji: Y-your underwear? *Looks at thong* EW! *Drops it***

**Ino: What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Balto: Guys.**

**Sai: I don't see ugly and him getting along.**

**Sakura: What Did you just call me?**

**Neji: Don't get mad at him, he's only telling the truth.**

**Sakura: Nobody asked you Mr. Ass Wipe!**

**Balto: Guys!**

**Konan: Aw man, they are at it again.**

**Pein: I can see that.**

**Sasori: My money is on Neji.**

**Deidara: I don't think so, hm. After Sakura-Chan, kicked your wooden ass my money is on her, un.**

**Pein/Konan: Sakura…**

**Zetsu: Neji…**

**Kisame: Haruno-Sama…**

**Hidan: My fucking money is on the pink haired bitch.**

**Itachi: Haruno has great strength but Hyuuga has Byakugan, I say tie.**

**Kakazu: My money is on Balto…**

**Balto: SHUT ALL YOU FUCKING MOUTHS OR YOUR ALL GOING TO BE TALKING OUT OF YOUR ASSES!**

***Everyone Sweat drops***

**Kakazu: Told you, pay up.**

***Everyone Pays up***

**Kakazu: $_$**

**Balto: Now then, I hope you guys like this Neji X Sakura fan fiction -…**

**Neji/Sakura: IT'S A WHAT?**

**Balto: It's a Neji and Sakura humor and Rom -…**

**Neji: DON'T!**

**Balto: *Gulps***

**Neji: FINISH THAT SENTENCE!**

**Balto: *Clears throat nervously* Anyway there will be a few more couples. Pein X Konan…**

***Pein and Konan blush and look away***

**Balto: SasuHina and NaruHina…**

**Sasuke: You mean I have to be with the "Hyuuga Heiress", I thought she loved the Idiot.**

**Naruto: Shut up!**

**Sasuke: *Smirk***

**Balto: How about I just read them off, There not in this order… SasuHina, InoSai, PeinKonan, ShikaTemi, and … Oh dear *Blushes***

**Sakura: What?**

***Holds out paper to Sakura***

**Sakura: Oh dear!**

**Neji: Let me see that!**

**Sakura/Balto: NO!**

**Neji: *Reads* O_O I am NEVER drinking again!**

**Hinata: W-what is I-it Neji?**

***Balto rips the paper from Neji's hands and rips it up and eats half***

***Everyone sweat drops again***

***Neji and Sakura are blushing really deep* **

**Balto: Uhm… Yeaaaaah.**

**Neji: WHY?**

**Sakura: *Speechless* …**

**Balto: *Sweet drops* Ehehe… Actually, Yes. I like that Idea.**

**Konan: Is it what I think it is?**

**Balto: Oh yeah,**

**Konan: *Smiles***

**Neji: *Looks at Balto***

**Sakura: *Looks at Balto ***

**Balto: Anyway I'll let you all get back to the… Ooooh yeah! I remember. I will Need some people to play as Girlfriends for some of the guys. So In your Review I need a Name (First and Last) Color hair, Color Eyes, Color skin, and Attitude.**

**Ino: Who are the boys?**

**Balto: Deidara, Sasori, Naruto, Hidan, Kakazu, Itachi, Gaara, Kankuro, Suigetsu, Juggo, and Lee.**

**Gaara: *Glares* I DON'T Need a Girlfriend!**

**Balto: YES you DO!**

***Gaara and Balto glare at each other with daggers***

**Sakura: Alright love birds,**

**Balto: Shut up, Pinky. -_-' anyway. I also will be in it ^ ^**

**Gaara: Oh joy.**

**Balto: *Throws Cookie out the window* Fetch!**

**Gaara: *Bolts out the window* COOKIE!**

***Everyone: ?***

**Temari: *Shrugs* He loves cookies.**

**Balto: So thanks for uhm, putting up with everyone, I hope that you liked the idea, so… Uhm. Hope you like it.**

**Neji: I hate ignorant bitches.**

**Sakura: Pot and Kettle, bitch.**

**Balto: -_-'**

**{Subscribe, Favorite and Review.}**


	2. Fight

**Balto: Hey guys here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. All coments are welcome but PLEEEEESE be nice. I do not own Naruto, however this story is mine. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Fight

**{Song: Rebirthing (Played In a Loop}**

**T**he pinkette glared at the long haired boy across the table from her. Her cherry blossom, waist length hair was braided. Her brightish dark emerald eyes seemed to glow through her hair. Her porcelain skin stuck out very much with her hair. Her eyes were heavily eye lined and her lips wear naked. She was standing up in her chair now with her left hand on the desk. She slammed her gloved right fist on the table. There were no fingers to her gloves.

"I don't care!" She shrieked. The debate was if students should have to pay ink charge every month to help the school supply the necessary amount to pay for the paper needed. The man across the table from her was talking when she interrupted him. "We should _not_ have to pay for the supplies! It is the responsibility of the government to supply the necessary amount of money for our school!"

"And yet the government does not," countered the boy. He had long dark chocolate hair pulled loosely into a ponytail. His eyes were locked on the girl's face. His eyes were white. They looked like a sea peril. Just like his cousin's but his always had little or no emotion in them. He was also standing but his pose was a little more poised. More regal if you may. "Because the government has cut back on our funding, we are forced to have this debate!" He crossed his arms.

Sakura stood straight up and placed her hands on her thin hips. She was wearing a dark purple pair of skinny jeans and a black zip up top. She looked very serious.

"My point, _Hyuuga_!" She spat his name ferociously. It didn't seem to affect him. You see, when they got into a debate like this, most people just sit back and take notes, because frankly, it was hazarders territory to enter. Especially when there out for each others blood. "Is many lower classmen cannot afford to pay a hundred dollars a month to support a school who should be on the top with funding rights!" Neji Hyuuga rolled his eyes.

"Just because lower classmen, Like _you_, doesn't mean they can't at least pay half," Sakura's cheeks blushed with anger and when she spoke, her voice was filled with so much venom it caused most of the class to cringe or look away.

"Well, I'm sorry if people like me, can't pull money out of there ass like you!" there was a slight flash of anger in his eyes as she spoke. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. "Maybe you can do the good deed and pay for everyone, because your just SO rich!" She exasperated the last two words in her sentence.

"What do you purpose we do, Miss. Confidential?" He said, his voice slightly heated.

"Well, Mr. Smartass," She countered. "I say we petition the government for more funds! If we are successful and are also with other activities, we could successfully earn enough money for the school!" Many people nodded in agreement while others applauded. Neji just stared at her.

"What kinda of _activities_?" a huge sparkling grin spread across Sakura's face. The from underneath the table she pulled out a bucket and a sponge and placed it on the table.

"Car wash," she said. Many of the boys nodded and the girl smiled. Neji, however, wasn't up for the idea.

"Car washing? Seriously? That's a servants' job." Everybody froze and looked at Sakura. Who looked relatively calm. She walked over to him. She looked at him. He studied her long and hard, not letting his guard down. She has beaten the fuck out of people three times her size so he was being careful.

"Then I guess," she whispered with venom so low it gave Kakashi-sensei chills. "I have a job then, huh." Her right knuckles cracked and Kakashi was in front of them within seconds.

"Alright," he said. His visible eye on Sakura. "I believe this had gone a little out of hand and -…" Sakura cut him off.

"Anyone who wants to help me with the preparation, meet me here at 3:00 pm after school next Friday." Her glare found Neji as she walked by. Her eyes screamed anger and hate. Neji watched her as she walked out the door, her pink hair trailing after her.

"That was some heated debate, Neji." Said a boy with tan skin and ocean blue eyes. His hair was the color of the sun and he had what looked like whiskers. He was eyeing Neji with a fox like gaze.

"Hn…"

"By the way," he said placing his arm on his shoulder. "She may not have showed how hurt she was, but making fun of her money problem, gets to her you know. Especially since she couldn't afforded for her mothers Chemotherapy." He turned his gaze to look at Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"He's not lying," Came a slightly deeper voice. It was Sasuke. His dark, flat black hair stuck up in the back and his onyx eyes was strained. "That necklace she wears all the time. Was her moms. Pure silver with onyx jewels and pure moon crystals." He sighed as they hear Sakura's voice calling for her best friend. "That's all she has left of her,"

Neji looked at them. He honestly didn't care at all. It wasn't his problem. Suddenly his cousin, Hinata bounded up to him.

Hinata Hyuuga had long blue-black hair with a purple tint. Her eyes were identical to his, only hers, was a lot more kinder.

"N-Neji," She said in a shy stuttering voice. "I-its t-time to g-go. Father is waiting for us!" Neji nodded but noticed Sasuke had looked away from her and… Blushed? Hinata gave Sasuke a warm smile before grabbing Neji by the sleeve and pulling towards the door.

**Balto: Awwwww Sasuke has a little crush on Hinata :3 Anyways I hope you liked it. I know its shory but I did this in like an hour because I was inspired to do it ^ ^**

**Hinata: I like t-the s-story so far ^ ^**

**Balto: I do to, Hina-Chan. I do too :) (Review, subscribe and favorte or whatever you say)**


End file.
